Rpm Flynn blue ranger meet Kimberly
by rancor3
Summary: a fan fic where Flynn ranger series blue meets Kimberly.


Power rangers Rpm

Ranger series Blue Flynn meets Kimberly

This is the start of the RPM series where we see a great battle is being held outside of Corinth city where people are evacuating to Corinth while soldiers are fighting the Venjixx attack bots.

Flynn the blue ranger is driving his bus picking up survivors who fleeing to Corinth city. Flynn enters the city away from all the shooting. He stops the bus to gives daughter to her mother and orders everyone off the bus. Flynn gets out first and shakes everyone's hand, the citizens thanking him. Kimberly is the last one off the bus and pats him on the shoulder and gives him a nod.

Kimberly: You did great! Kick their butts.

Flynn didn't recognize her at first. He gave her a nod. He has his eyes on her until his dad distracts him.

Flynns dad: Now that you saved strangers are you proud of what you done?

Flynn: Of course I am.

Flynns dad: If you are then I am too, you done a great job.

Flynn turned to look at the direction where Kimberly was, he finally recognized her but couldn't find her. Kimberly was no longer in the area, she has disappeared no where in sight.

Flynn: I think I just saw Kimberly.

Flynns dad: Who?

Flynn: The original pink power ranger.

A week later

It has been a week since the Venjixx Battle where people evacuated to Corinth city, Flynn is now the blue ranger. He talks to Dr. K alone away from the others.

Flynn: Dr k. about a week ago, as you know I drove that bus inside the city filled with passengers.

Dr. k: Ok?

Flynn: I unloaded the passengers off the bus into Corinth city. This is something I never thought I would see. I think I saw the original pink ranger Kimberly getting of the bus.

Dr. K. Are you sure you saw her?

Flynn: Well I have studied power rangers history, I believe I know if I saw her.

Dr k popped up the image of Kimberly on the computer screen showing her image and her uniform.

Flynn: Yes that's her, she got off the bus. If she is here are the other rangers in this city?

Dr. K. I cannot tell you that Ranger series blue.

Flynn: Why not?

Dr. K.: Because that is classified information, if there were other past rangers here in this city then Venjixx would target them. The General and I agreed that their identities are to remain a secret, and their location a secret too if they were here in the city.

Flynn: What of the fate of the other rangers? Are they dead or did they survive? What about files?

Dr. K: I cant tell you the fate of the rangers, the files are classified, we don't have files on the other rangers, it's the same for every other citizens here. The ones we don't know about are either dead or living here or in Venjixx prison camps.

Flynn: Well if to say they are in the city why not help us?

Dr. K. Why would we need them Ranger Blue? We can handle things by ourselves. Besides they hanged their helmets up a long time ago, its time we fill in their shoes and protect them and keep their legacy and memory living.

Flynn: That's the reason why I wanted to be a ranger.

Dr. K: Good, this meeting is over. Now listen to me carefully ranger series blue since you now know that Kimberly is here in the city you better keep this information to yourself. You must not tell the other rangers. Kimberly's life will be in danger if word gets out.

Flynn: You can count on me doc.

Flynn leaves the room to get back to work leaving Dr. K to herself, immediately she opened up the files to find the other rangers if they are registered inside the city, or if there is anything else. She reads the files, she just shakes her head because the information that she is reading she does not like. Although she still salutes them.

Well I hope it was interesting. I just wanted to put this out there. If anyone read my forever pink story, Kimberly is talking to Dr. K about Flynn and Dr K reveals that he recognize her as she got off the bus that day. When I put that in there I decided to write this fan fic to make it happen. Please review and have a good day.


End file.
